Penthos Pyrka
Ik zat diep in de put, heel diep. Het leek alsof ik neergestort was op aarde vanuit de hemel. Zo diep was mijn val. Zo lang duurde het ook toen ik de grond raakte. Of ik wel de grond raakte. Het kan altijd erger en de echte ellende zou nog komen. Daar was ik het meeste bang voor. Tijdens mijn val was ik daarover al aan het denken. Ik kon beter denken aan een manier om weer te stijgen. Ik zou niet hard neerkomen, dacht ik. Dat denk ik onderschat te hebben. Nu zit ik in een ravijn. Geen idee hoe diep, of wat erachter ligt. Mijn schrammen zijn pijnlijk en gevoelig, altijd in het zicht, totdat iemand ze verzorgd. Maar er is hier niemand. Ik kan roepen om hulp, ik kan zoeken. Maar het is mijn eigen schuld. Ik wil mijn val vergeten. Ik zit hier nu, onderaan het ravijn, gehuld in blauw. Maar zo ben ik niet. Het is geen mooie kleur, dat grijs en dat blauw. Ik vond wat oranje op mijn cape, maar haalde het weg uit onzekerheid. Wat nu? Hopen dat de ochtend nooit zou komen. Hulp vragen aan de beschermer boven je. Hopen op een ongeluk, waar je niet op moet hopen. Hoop. Dat blauwe woord die beide angst en liefde draagt. Wat moet ik nu? Ik wil dat alles goed komt. Dat mijn val nooit is geweest. Het omzeilen: iemand duwde mij. Ik zag niks, ik kon niks. Mijn rede is een smoes. Om mij heen is alles een illusie. Wat ik niet prettig vind verdwijnt. Wat prettig was, lokt mij verder naar beneden. Moet ik bij de zonnestralen mezelf gaan redden? Of tenminste doen alsof. Dan kom ik nog ergens. Want doen alsof kan ik wel. Ik kan dingen waarheid maken. Ook al waren zij een illusie die nooit heeft bestaan, maar een domme zet van mij. Ik wil weer schijnen als de zon, maar ik doe niks aan mijn kleuren. Wil ik het dan wel zo graag? Waarom doe ik het dan niet. Niets kan mij helpen nu, het is te laat en ik heb geen kracht meer. Eerst kon ik de zon trekken, nu lijkt een steen al te zwaar. Waar zijn mijn krachten? Of is de omgevingskracht anders dan in het verleden. Deed dat mij harder vallen? De nacht zal mij moeten kalmeren zonder dat zij de kracht heeft om mij te helen. Hoe graag ik dat van haar had gewild. Ik zal haar proberen te helpen, maar haar bijzondere krachten heeft zij recentelijk gebruikt. Wat zij deze avond kan opbrengen weet ik nog niet. Morgen gaat het leven weer door. Elke minuut kan ik voor de goede weg kiezen. Ik zie de richting waar ik op wil. Daar dat nauwe pas tussen die grote rotswanden. Dat zal mijn weg zijn. Hoe lang het duurt en wat daarna komt weet ik niet en kan ik niet beslissen. Ik hoop dat het mij goed zal vergaan. Soms of zelfs vaak gebeuren er dingen waar men niet blij mee is. Of het je eigen fout was laten we achterwegen. Zelfs hoe diep je zit. Wat wel belangrijk is dat elke minuut daarna je het weer kan goed maken Als je het maar probeert. De wil zal volgen Wanneer de zon herrees ging ik weer op pad. Mijn vlammen waren deels ontwaakt met de zon, maar overspoelde me niet. Ik zuchtte en ging naar mijn pad. Het begin was nog breed, ik kon de lucht nog zien. Maar toen ik verder ging werd het donkerder en nauwer. Er viel een steen naar beneden. Het viel neer voor mij op mijn pad. Het maakte de gang smaller en moeilijker te beklimmen. Zelfs de vogels die ik tegen kwam hadden er moeite mee. Ik zie nog geen einde aan deze tunnel of zelfs een verbreding. Wellicht was dit geen goede weg geweest. Mijn goede prins der vlammen. Vanwaar al dat blauw. Vanwaar het wringen door een nauwe kille kloof. Kom hierboven lopen. De zon zal uw genodigd verwarmen. Wie is het dat opeens hier verschijnt. Ik heb gisteren geen mens gezien in deze woestenij. Maar ik ben geen mens. Kom naar beneden dan kan ik je gedaante zien. Stel jezelf voor want ik weet wie jij bent. Ik ben de duivel. Was de duivel niet al het kwaad en zonde zelf. Jij ziet eruit als een nar. Het leedvermaak voor de heer des hel. Ik ben de heer des hel. Mijn vorm is klein op dit moment. Wat ben ik waard dat jij voor mij verschijnt. Ik ken deze plek. Ik zag je val. Ik weet hoe je hier uit kan raken. Ik kan je de helpende hand bieden die je nodig hebt. Vertrouw mij en ik zal je uit deze put trekken. Ik zal zorgen dat jij alleen het goed kent. De duivel en het goed. Wat wil je van mij dat het lijkt op een val. Ik daal niet verder af. Ik heb een rechterhand nodig in mijn rijk. Ik zie jouw immense vuur kracht en gun jou deze kans. Laat jouw vuur het helle uur worden. Hoe mooi het hellevuur is ten opzichte van het mijne. Het vuur is blauw. De kleur blauw heeft mijn val gebracht. De hel zal geen goede plek zin voor mij. Maar het warme vuur is ook aanwezig. Samen met goud en edelstenen. Ik ga eerst verser in mijn weg. Ik voel dat het besluit van deze kans later moet komen. Denk erover na en roep mijn naam als je het besluit hebt genomen. Mijn doel is deze gang uitkomen. Het weer zien van licht en warmte. De troosteloosheid geeft mij kracht als het mij naar beneden heeft gehaald. Daar gaan de volgens met een vlucht. Ze reiken naar de horizon. Ik zal volgen al is het niet op dit moment. Mijn weg wordt breder. Wat heeft de natuur als rede om dit te doen. Nu eindelijk zie ik mensen. Maar hun leven is vergaan. Hun ziel is weggevlogen naar de horizon samen met de volgens. Het lichaam is naar de natuur teruggekeerd. Slechts boten zijn gebleven. Wat is hier gebeurt. Heeft de duivel ze verscheurd. Waren zij ook in de val gevallen. Werd hun ook rijkdom en voorspoed gegeven. Ik zie iets van waarde rond een nek. Met bloed is dit amulet besmeurd. Hier is de duivel te werk gegaan. Nu weet ik welke weg ik neem. Ik ga door zonder enig hulp en medeleven. Het licht zal komen na een lange weg. De zon begint te dalen maar het lijkt al nacht. Hierop heb ik gewacht. De hemelsterren. De maan die mijn tegenpool is spiegelt mijn ziel over deze woestenij. De sterren zijn mijn hoopgevers. Zowel als zon en maan. Ik ga niet rusten tijdens een zware reis. Zeker niet tijdens de nacht. Ik ga door. Met nog meer kracht dan eerst te voren. Laat de nacht zolang duren als deze reis want zij geeft hoop en vertrouwen en licht. Wat ik nodig heb. Mijn element herrijst wanneer mijn minnares daalt en de sterren met zich mee brengt. Categorie:Penthos Pyrka Categorie:Zefred Categorie:Verhalen Categorie:Voltooid